Daughter of all(except for Ares)
by RRlover
Summary: Hecate took all of the genes from 11 main gods and goddesses and an exception of her too, and had a baby girl with all of the genes with her mortal husband and named the girl Alexis for the strongest Greek half-blood woman(sorry about wording) and this is her story, enjoy! Sorry if it's terrible, it's my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first fanfic so plz comment what you think! Thx! So i think I'm supposed to do disclaimers**

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own anything from PJO**

Alexis POV

"finally! I'm here!" I cheered, but I still had to make it across the border line. When I reachef my destination, I was tired and out of breath. Then I saw him. So, maybe I should back up and tell u about myself.

hi! I'm Alexis, I'm 12 and turning 13 tomorrow, so yay! Yeah right, my birthdays are actually my worst days. Nobody even celebrates it! Because its on Christmas Day. My favorite color is blue, black, and grey. I have blondish hair, sea green eyes, and almost always wear a dark black leather jacket. So ur probably wondering: where is her destination? Well, the answer is, Camp Half-Blood, my dad told me that it's a very safe place to go to for people like me. Well, here I am at camp half-blood. And now ur wondering: who was him that she saw? That him, was a boy called Alex, with light brown hair, tall and muscular, was someone I knew in my childhood, when we were both just babies, we were best friends, but then, I remembered, that he had to move to New York, and I never saw him again, Until now.

"Alex," I said softly as i remebered so many good memories we had together. Suddenly he turned in my direction, and saw me. "Alexis? Oh Gods, you're actually here! Is this a hallucination?!" He asked me beginning to grow very excited. I laughed. "Of course im here!" He poked me and gasped as if shocked I was real. Then all of a sudden, he started kissing me, hard, and on my lips. When he finally pulled away, we both gasped for air. "Alexis, I love you," he whispered in my ear. Then he began to run away.

Alex POV

crap! Why'd I do that? I asked myself wondering what she was thinking about me, the kiss. What have I done? She probably didn't want to be my friend anymore, but I just had to! I missed her a lot and always thought of her, I had to tell her, I had to kiss her... Finally, I reached the Ares (that's my dad) cabin and hid under my blanket. "Dude, I know you're under there, hiding," my sister, Clarisse grinned knowing that she got me. I groaned, then scowled at her, and glared. "What do u want?" I mumbled. "i know u like her," She grinned even more as she was teasing me. I turned bright red, then I started crying, which is unusual for an Ares kid. "Hey, dont cry," her voice softened a little bit. "And definItaly not on me," she told me sternly. I managed to give a little chuckle and smile. "U do realize she likes u too tho right?" She asked. "She does?!" I brightened a little bit. She nodded and smiled. "Now whos ready to face their fears?" She asked me encouragingly. "I am!" I slid my body off my bed, washed my face to cover the fact that I was crying before, and smiled while walking out the door to the Mess Hall.

Alexis POV

After Alex left, I just stared in shock, WTF?! Then, I realized this guy with horse body came up to me. "Hello, you must be new, let me show you around, my name is Chiron, and welcome to a Greek Mythology world that you now live in." Chiron informed me. What seemed like hours( it was actually 30 minutes), a conch horn blew, signaling that Orr was dinner time, good, because I was STARVING! Then, when i saw Alex, I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore, my stomachs was now filled with butterflies threatening me to throw up. I sat down at the Hermes table which is recently living in until my godly parents according to what Chrion told me. "Uh, hey Alexis, I'm, how ya doing? I mean er how are me doing? I mean! Agh! Just forget what i just said," Alex said as he fidgeted around and didn't dare look up. I laughed, but in a kind way. "Hey Alex, what's up?" I asked him trying to make small talk. "Wait, so you're not mad at me?!" Alex asked me confused. "Mad? Why would I?" I asked him now becoming the confused one. "Well, I didn't think you'd like me that way and would be angry at me for doing that to you," Alex blurted out and blushed. Then, I did something we both didn't expect to happen. I pressed my lips against the familiar presence of his lips and he pulled me closer to him. When it ended, I blushed furiously and managed to speak. "Well, I better get going," I rushed quickly with my words, and made my getaway to the Hermes cabin.

**Hi guys, do you think that was long enough of a chapter? Sorry it took so long, I have homework and stuff that I have to do, so plz comment what you think about the story, criticism is allowed, but only to help, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update, ugh school... Plz comment if you liked it or not. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own PJO**

ALEX POV

SHE_ KISSED ME! OH MY FRIGGIN GODS! ALEXIS_ _KISSED ME!_ _I AM SO HAPPY!__ I _then did a little happy dance in my mind and smiled so wide, my face could fall off. She was beautiful, smart, athletic, and sometimes stubborn. But I didn't care. To me, she was PERFECT. After dinner, we played capture the flag, and then sat around the camp fire, and finally, I got to leave and go to the Ares cabin, however it took longer than i expected. Andrew, the toughest Ares kid. Uh oh, this can't be good, he never talks to me, and he only talks to people that he doesn't like. "Hey Alex," he starts off the conversation with. "Sup Andrew," I tried to calmly say. What did he want from me?! "So, what do you want?" I asked him trying not to sound obnoxious. "What do I want? I want Alexis, and you stole her from me," he told me and glared. "It's too late to undo it, she likes you, but I WILL get my revenge" he told me as I flinched when his spit landed on my face. I nod. Hopefully ready for what I will have to face if I even convinced him to. "How about instead, we have a fight on who will get Alexis?" I asked hoping and not hopingi that my idea would work. "Hmmm, why not, at 3:00 P.M. tomorrow,In the battle arena? No weapons." He informed me. "Its a deal," I confirmed and walked to the Hermes cabin. My sleep could wait for now. I had to tell Alexis all about the fight first. Would she proud? Mad? Or worried for me?

* * *

><p>ALEXIS POV<p>

When Alex told me the news, I was mad, I was upset that he did it without hesitation, no thinking, he just did it. So now he would get me all worried. The fact that there was no weapons didn't reassure me that it would be fine. I went to bed, worrying, what would happen? Was it my fault that this happened? Did they really love me that much? Or are they just making a big deal about nothing? Questions filled my head causing me to stay up all night. The next day, I worried about him, I didn't pay attention in class, and it wasn't even about my ADHD. Finally, the dreaded moment came, the final minute ended. Could he die trying to get me?


	3. I'm sorry people

**This is not an update, I think that I should stop writing this story. For people who commented, thanks for the advice. **

**1) I have NO IDEA who Mary Sue or whatever is**

**2) I'm sorry I'm a terrible writer**

**3) I don't think I'm good enough for this story. **

**Sorry for the people that actually thought it was good, but let's face it, I'm not good enough.**


End file.
